


De admiración y dolor

by samej



Series: Archivos de Nibelheim [5]
Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Deathfic, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-01
Updated: 2007-09-01
Packaged: 2017-11-11 05:04:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/474820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samej/pseuds/samej
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Estaban ahí, inmóviles, como si la oración de Aeris hubiera detenido el tiempo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	De admiración y dolor

**Author's Note:**

> #08 - Religión

Tifa y los demás miraban desde el otro lado del lago. Estaban ahí, inmóviles, como si la oración de Aeris hubiera detenido el tiempo.

Cloud sentía algo más. El halo de misterio que siempre había rodeado a la florista había cobrado fuerza y resplandecía con una luminosidad inusitada. Veía pequeños brillos danzando a su alrededor, formando la magia, mientras ella mantenía las manos juntas y la cabeza gacha. Le hubiera gustado abrazarla, confortarla y compartir el peso que llevaba. El peso de hablar con el planeta. De salvarlo.  _De salvarle a él._

Un fogonazo inesperado apareció por el techo de la cueva, y, en un parpadeo, la katana de Sephiroth atravesaba su cuerpo. Parecía que tardaba años en caer. Cloud sentía como si alguien le hubiera arrancado el corazón de cuajo, metiéndole la mano directamente en pecho. Notaba sus latidos tan fuertes que le parecía oírlos retumbando por toda la cavidad, en las rocas, en el agua.  _Clink, clink, clink_. La materia que colgaba del pelo de Aeris caía por las piedras que hacían las veces de escaleras, y el ruido que produjeron fue lo que hizo a Cloud reaccionar. La sujetó antes de que cayera al suelo.

Sephiroth hablaba, y lo único que quería era que se callara. Para siempre. Que le dejara en paz. ¿No había hecho ya suficiente daño? Le había seguido y admirado toda su vida, y lo único que le había causado era dolor. Sufrimiento.  _Muerte_.

Le vio desaparecer después de un fuerte fogonazo.  _Pero no por mucho tiempo_  pensó.  _Acabaré contigo, cueste lo que me cueste. No dejaré que te lleves a nadie más de mi lado. Nunca._

Con esos pensamientos, llevó el cuerpo inerte hasta el agua, y dejó que las profundidades lo arrastraran, y pronunció su nombre una última vez, como despedida final.  _Aeris._


End file.
